


Parched

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [23]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Biting, Bleeding Out, Blood and Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Wendigo, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Winter has finally wrapped its fingers around Rhett's little cabin in the Canadian wilderness. Link is more quiet, constantly watching him. The tall man should probably feel unsettled. But he doesn't.





	Parched

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 23 prompt: Bleeding Out

Rhett watched Link during the day. He would just loiter on the edges of his property line. Either staring at the cabin, or the tree line, sometimes even at the tree line. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on with the wendigo. He wasn’t too sure of the exact details. The internet really only said they were monsters that fed on the flesh of humans, existing in a constant state of starvation.  
  
But he remembered when he had seen the creature looking content. Link hardly looked like he was close to withering away. The only time the pallor of his skin was apparent had been under the moonlight when he had lost a chunk of his shoulder.  
  
The blond found himself touching the scar there, the fresh skin sensitive where it knit with the old. The void of sensation around that sensitivity was jarring at first. The doctors said with time the skin would regan some of the feeling, but at the present time to be careful with the scar tissue. That if he wasn’t careful, he could easily burn or rip the tender pink spot.  
  
That had been weeks ago. The skin a pale pink, the drag of fingers occasionally drawing a ticklish sensation, but for the most part was null of any feeling. Almost as barren as the woods around his home.   
  
It was winter now, the trees barren of any leaves. Another fresh coating of snow covered his porch. Large dents in the snow banks where Barbara had thrown herself into them. The world seemed oddly muffled in his little cabin in the woods. Birds had flown south, no buzzing of an errant fly or bee. If he strained his ears hard enough he might be able to hear a yip or the soft crunch of snow as a hare makes its way through barren shrubs.  
  
Despite the biting cold, he would occasionally see Link, standing just in the corner of his vision. Now donning a parka in the cold bite of the air, occasionally huddled into a hat or scarf.  
  
It seemed a little too human, despite the way hungry eyes followed him from his porch to his truck.  
  
Rhett also began to notice a trend. Between ‘feedings’, the wendigo’s eyes seemed to glow. Or reflect light, he wasn’t too sure which it was, but it seemed the longer the creature went without food, the brighter his eyes would become.  
  
It was mostly unsettling when he would see them from outside his windows in the night. Especially if Link hadn’t been howling.  
  
Something was going on with the creature and Rhett desperately wanted to know what it was. He also wanted to feel those teeth on his skin again, but that required looking into himself and honestly? He didn’t want to examine the why of that at all.

* * *

Link had been staring into his living room every night for the past week. Watching Rhett as he read a book, strummed his guitar, or just watched TV. The blond wanted to be concerned but couldn’t bring himself to care.  
  
The blue of those eyes burning with hunger.  
  
Rhett decided then, that maybe dying wouldn’t be so bad. That the pain would be a small price to pay for Link to stop staring at him.  
  
The sound of his footsteps was muffled as socked feet padded towards the door. Blue eyes raising hairs on the back of his neck. Rhett pulled the front door open, he’d been leaving it unlocked, probably not the smartest decision to make when a flesh eating monster was your neighbor, but again, the blond didn’t want to unpack any of that.  
  
“Link,” he called into the frosty night.  
  
The soft crunch of snow grew louder as the creature rounded the corner. “ _ You should stay inside _ ,” the creature’s voice had taken on that double quality. Goosebumps broke out over his exposed arms and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold, or because of the voice.  
  
“Get your ass in here,” the blond left the door open as he shuffled back towards his living room.  
  
The door slowly creaked shut, followed by a shuffling sound. The sound was coming from within the house. Some part of Rhett’s heart warmed at the sound, he had moved to get away but he never noticed how a lone he truly was.  
  
Footsteps padded towards the living room, bright blue eyes shifting over the inside as if he’d never seen it before. Which was true in a way. He’d never been this far inside his home.  
  
Rhett was sitting on the couch and patted the empty space beside him. “Come.”  
  
The creature frowned before sitting stiffly beside him. Dark hair flecked with bits of snow shifted at the wendigo looked at everything other than the blond. “Link, when was the last time you ate?”  
  
Link’s head snapped towards him, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.  
  
“Must have been a couple weeks now. You’re looking real thin,” the blond reached out to touch the creature’s face. His skin was cold from the outdoors, stubble rough under his palm.  
  
Link pulled back, “ _ If you’re just going to mock me _ -”  
  
Rhett’s hand chased after the wendigo, pulling Link towards him by the back of his head. “Take a bite, I don’t mind.”  
  
Those blue eyes widened in fear again, even as Rhett raised his arm towards the dark haired man.  
  
Link shut his eyes tight and shook his head. Rhet pressed his forearm to the man’s lips. “C’mon man. Just a little. Until the weather clears up and you can snag an ice fisher.”  
  
Sharp teeth slipped into his arm like a diver slicing through the water. The warmth of pain blooming from warm lips pressed to his flesh. But it felt like there were many little sharp pricks of pain unlike the time he lost part of his shoulder.   
  
A gentle swipe of the tongue over the wound made Rhett shudder, his body confusing pain and pleasure in its twisted state. The blond let his eyes focus on the wendigo, lips pressed over the wound, tongue laving over the skin. Blue eyes shut tight as pink slowly eased into his skin.  
  
Rhett hissed as sharp teeth grazed his skin almost delicately. A small hum escaping Link’s throat as he swallowed, what Rhett could only assume was, a chunk of his skin.  
  
Another slice of skin was gently shorn from his arm, and with it came an encroaching darkness around his vision.   
  
The light felt dimmer, and the feeling in his arm was slowly numbing, even as another chunk of flesh slid down Link’s throat.  
  
And maybe this would be how he died. Slowly picked apart and bleeding out on the floor of his living room.  
  
Darkness pulled him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! More of these two! And wow, does Rhett ever have a lot he should unpack. But naw, lets just throw ourselves at the monster huh?
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
